Thin film transistors (TFT) have generally been used as devices for active matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCD). The thin film transistors usually have two types of amorphous silicon (a-Si) and poly-silicon (poly-Si) for different silicon films. The mobility of an a-Si TFT is only about 0.5–1 cm2/V-s, but a poly-Si TFT has much higher mobility for better crystal character and fewer crystal defects in poly-Si. Therefore, displays fabricated from poly-Si TFT have advantages of high response speed, high resolution, and integrated driver circuits.
There are some drawbacks such as lower product yield, complex processes, and high process cost existing in the poly-Si TFT fabrication. In contrast, a-Si TFTs are mainly fabricated for displays with a lower process cost and well-developed techniques.
Owing to the bottleneck of crystallization techniques, the poly-Si TFT is still not the market mainstream; the conventional methods for fabricating poly-Si films are solid phase crystallization (SPC), excimer laser annealing (ELA), and metal induced lateral crystallization (MILC). SPC is not applicable to flat panel display fabrication because the upper limit temperature of a glass substrate is 650° C., while ELA has drawbacks of the high cost for laser light, process stability, and poor crystal uniformity. Besides, MILC may have problems in metal diffusion. Therefore, present poly-Si forming methods have technical problems and higher production cost for more complex processes. So the poly-Si TFT is still unable to compete with the a-Si TFT.
Further, because the technical problems in poly-Si films fabrication have not been overcome, some manufacturing difficulties exist if the poly-Si TFT fabrication present is utilized to develop large-size displays.